


Pillow

by rxdxctxd



Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [20]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Dfab crow, Multi, This is really dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29248428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxdxctxd/pseuds/rxdxctxd
Summary: Jack wants to take a nap.
Relationships: Jack Atlas/Fudou Yuusei/Crow Hogan
Series: Kizunashipping Drabbles [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138541
Kudos: 3





	Pillow

“...Jack, what are you doing?” Crow asked, looking back over his shoulder. Jack was laying most of the way onto the couch on his stomach, his arms wrapped around Crow’s hips and his face pressed against his ass.

“Taking a nap, hopefully.” Jack answered. His words were muffled on account of him literally talking against Crow’s butt cheeks. 

“On my _ass?_ ” Crow said in exasperation.

“Well, I wanted to be close to you, and I needed a pillow, and your chest really isn’t big enough for that.”

Crow’s cheeks grew warm. That last bit ground on him more than it probably should have. He _did_ have small tits, Jack was right, and he liked having small tits. But damn it, how dare Jack say so. The fact that he had this thought process was very confusing.

“So you chose my ass.”

“Yes, it’s very nice.”

“What’s nice?” Yusei said, walking in from the garage. He was covered in grease.

“Crow’s ass.” Jack said, lifting his head to look at him.

“Yeah, that is nice.” Yusei agreed. “Makes a great pillow.”

Crow rolled his eyes. Both his partners were idiots.


End file.
